


The Reptile House

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [56]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Trip to the Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco take their sons on a trip to the zoo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 365 [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360393
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	The Reptile House

“ _Hiss_ ,” Scorpius whispered, feeling proud and brave as he looked through the glass. “ _Hiss hiss!_ ”

“That’s absolutely right, Pius,” Harry said, scooping up the two year old and holding him close to the enclosure. “That’s the exact noise that a snake makes. Daddy can talk to them, but this one is feeling quite grumpy, baby. He doesn’t feel like speaking today.”

Scorpius bore his disappointment as well as any three year old. He pouted for a moment, but his attention was soon taken by a chameleon. Pius wriggled out of Harry’s arms and dived across the Reptile House, fast as his chubby little legs would carry him. 

“Alright,” Draco said, stepping up to stand next to Harry. He had their baby son Jamie strapped to his chest, sleeping soundly next to his daddy’s warm body. “I’ll grudgingly admit this was a wonderful idea. I acknowledge that I might have been a little bit biased, this being a Muggle zoo… But Scorpius is certainly having a lovely day.”

The pair of them stood back and looked at their son. Scorpius was happily chatting to a tarantula and imagining how they might reply. Harry crouched down next to his son. “These spiders don’t talk, baby,” he said, ruffling his son’s blond hair. “And the one I told you about? The one who lived in the wood? Well, he was was much bigger.”

Scorpius frowned, disappointed. 

Daddy’s school adventures were his favourite stories of all; he’d half-hoped that some of the animals might say hello today. 

“Shall we go and meet some other animals?” Harry asked his son. “I think there’s a lion we could meet? I’m _sure_ your other daddy would love to say hello to him.”

Scorpius thought for a moment before he nodded. 

He waved, and shouted a cheerful ‘bye’ to all the reptiles before the three of them, and sleepy baby Jamie emerged into the thin afternoon sunshine. Their little boy ran ahead, enraptured by every new sight and experience, and Harry watched him. He knotted his fingers through Draco’s own, feeling a simple peace wash over him. 

This was what happiness felt like, Harry decided. An afternoon at the zoo with his family.


End file.
